legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Background Story
Chapters Chapter 1 The Earth was green and new when the fairies stepped into our world. With ages-long lifespans and an innate connection to nature, they created a magical civilization that endured for centuries. The Earth was wild and untamed when the humans stepped into our world. Inquisitive and clever, they spread out to cover the land. Within four generations, their kingdoms surpassed even the kingdoms of the fairies. Chapter 2 In these early times, a powerful artifact known as the Heart of Atlantis slumbered, hidden away from the powerful fairies and ambitious humans of the world. Fearful of what the younger races would do with such a relic, the Ancients created the beastkin to guard it for all time. But even ancient secrets cannot be kept forever, and the fairy archmage Antares learned of Atlantis's power. After years of searching, he and his loyal followers journeyed to Atlantis. They would use the power of the Heart to create a new world of their own, free from the taint of humankind. Chapter 3 The beastkin were no match for Antares's magic. In a matter of days, Antares stood before the Heart... ... and he felt a darkness call to him from within. Without a moment of hesitation, Antares stole the very souls of his followers and fed them to the Heart. In exchange, the Heart of Atlantis granted Antares the power of a god. The newly crowned Dread King Antares would not create a new world. No, he would take his own world back from the human filth that infested it. He would cleanse the world in blood and fire. Chapter 4 Both fairy and human stood together to fight Antares in what would be known as the Great War. King Uther Pendragon of the humans secretly met with Faheros, the leader of the surviving beastkin of Atlantis. Together with the fairies King Amos Ileria and Archmage Tiphareth, they led a counterattack against Atlantis itself. Their alliance fought battle after bloody battle, made sacrifice after sacrifice, until only a few stood against Antares at the Heart of Atlantis. Chapter 5 As the others kept Antares busy, Faheros struck a mighty blow against the Heart, putting a crack in the relic's surface. Seeing Antares weakened, King Amos prepared a spell to imprison the Dread King forever. But the fairy king had already expended his magical energies in the fight. Seeing the spell about to fail, Tiphareth poured everything she had into the enchantment--her magic, her strength, and her very life. And so it came to pass that Antares was bound for all eternity in a prison made from Tiphareth's soul. Chapter 6 Over a generation, Atlantis became a little more than a legend. The human kingdoms fell back into their petty wars and the Knights of Pendragon were led by Sir Rideran, the adopted son of Count Durasis. Rideran was a model knight, perfect in every way except for one: He loved his adoptive sister, Guinevere. Guinivere's heart belonged to Prince Arthur, son of Uther. While Rideran was at war, the two were wed. On the day of the wedding, Rideran was captured in battle. Three years later, Rideran returned home to see the crown of Pendragon on Guinevere's brow. Chapter 7 Before anyone knew what was happening, Rideran stole Queen Guinevere away from the capital. Against his generals' wishes, Arthur pursued his former knight captain in person.When they finally met, they greeted each other with steel. The duel was a short one; Arthur was no match for Rideran in battle. Within minutes, Rideran stood over the fallen king, blade raised to deal the final blow. The final blow never came. Guinevere threw herself in the way. Rideran's blade pierced Guinevere's heart. Chapter 8 As the love of his life lay dying on the floor before him, Rideran's sword slipped from his fingers. He fled, never to be seen in Pendragon again. In another place, the Dread King's eyes opened for the first time in decades. He sensed a powerful hatred in Rideran--hatred that could be honed into a deadly weapon. Chapter 9 From within his prison of spirit and magic, Antares wove a dark spell. Under his influence, Rideran grew strong and youthful, while his mind grew twisted with rage. Donning the mantle of the new Dread King, Rideran began his search for orichalcum--a magical substance that was the key to setting Antares free. When the Dread King Rideran's army invaded the fairy city of Elfheim, a new Great War began. A long-forgotten evil cast its shadow over the land once more. Chapter 10 As our story opens, a lone adventurer arrives in the village of Nottingham. Wielding strange powers and hiding a mysterious past, this hero could be the key to the world's salvation... ...or the agent of its destruction. Source *http://loh.nexonm.com/